


Holiday Spirit

by aokagaisball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cussing, Fluff, Kiosk Associate Kagami, M/M, Mall Alternate Universe, POV Aomine Daiki, Security Guard Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokagaisball/pseuds/aokagaisball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine finds his job as a mall security guard boring. All he does is walk around and deal with annoying people. It's especially worse as the mall fills up around holiday time. That is until a new Kiosk goes up, along with a handsome redhead that Aomine can't seem to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a oneshot. Just a fun AU I thought of. I hope you like it! :D

The distinct sound of 'Jingle Bells' starting up again had Aomine scowling and shoving his hands into his pockets. He had taken the guard job as a way to earn a little extra money. There was a pair of new Jordan's coming out in January and his mother didn't think they were worth giving him money for. So here he was, in a black outfit, with a belt that had a useless radio on it, walking around trying to look formidable. _What a joke._ _As soon as I get my shoes I'm done with this shit._ Walking around yet another corner, Aomine weaved slowly through the crowd, his blue eyes lazily scanning the various people. There were tons of people here, the holiday season making everyone hungry to rush to the mall. 

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, buddy?!"

"My problem?? Why don't you watch where your walking!"

At the commotion, Aomine sighed and grabbed the radio on his belt, pushing the button to report in, "There's an argument on L2, near the food court. Gonna handle it myself."

Waiting until the crackle of the radio turned into an approval, Aomine made his way slowly over to the two men, their wives standing behind them with worried expressions. Stepping forward, Aomine held his hands out to make space between the men, his voice still bored, but stern. Slightly more irritated than stern, but it seemed to work as it got the men's attention.

"What's the problem here?"

The man to his right whirled on him, his face obviously ready to take on whoever interrupted his heated argument. That was until he saw Aomine, who stood at least a head above him. Looking down his nose, Aomine narrowed his eyes, silently challenging the man to say something irritating.

"Well, is there a problem here or not?"

"No, no problem. I was just...it was my fault. Sorry."

Aomine watched as both men smiled and shook hands, their laughs nervous and fake as they kept watching him out of the corner of their eyes. As fast as they could, they turned and shuffled off, leaving Aomine to shrug and grab his radio again.

"Problem's handled."

Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Aomine scowled as 'Let it Snow' started playing. _This is going to be a long fuckin month._

* * *

When something new went up in the mall, it was slightly jarring to Aomine. It took him a day or so to get used to it, considering it wasn't the norm in his usual routes. His eyes passed over it more than any other shop until it became usual and boring. It was even worse when it was a kiosk. It was in the center of his walking path, something he had to adjust too. With everything else happening in the mall right now, the new cooking kiosk was not a welcome sight to the blue haired guard. It meant there was going to be more traffic, more noise, and yet another person he was going to have to be polite too. Aomine wondered if he was going to be able to hold out until January at this rate. 

"Aomine, check the new kiosk on L1."

"Yeah, ok."

Begrudgingly, Aomine headed towards the escalator. When he was asked to "check" the new kiosk, that meant welcoming the new associate that worked there and to give them the rules and regulations of their stand. Which meant talking to a new person for an extended period of time, something Aomine tried to avoid at all cost. _Think of the Jordan's. Think of the Jordan's._

The stand wasn't hard to find, the cooking sign sticking out of the top, grabbing his attention immediately. Apparently this Kiosk was going to sell utensils and small kitchen gadgets, while the larger pots and pan sets would be able to be ordered through the associate. It actually wasn't a bad idea, but these kiosks never seemed to make enough money to stay open. They needed a good sales associate to lure people in; without that, they would never make good money. Aomine saw it all the time when he walked around. Kiosk sales associates in general sat on their chairs, ignoring everyone, or they were overly aggressive and drew everyone away. He doubted this one would be different, probably with a too cheerful middle aged woman. Although, it wasn't really his problem. All he needed to do was to give them the rule book in his pocket and to welcome them to the mall.

With that in mind, Aomine walked around the kiosk, finally spotting a flash of red hair bent down on the other side.

"Hey, you the associate for this stand?"

Aomine wasn't prepared for the guy that stood up, turning to look at him questioningly. He was tall, only slightly shorter than Aomine, and built. Built wasn't even the correct word. The guy was solid, not overly muscled, but definitely packed more on his body than Aomine's lean frame did. He had golden skin and red hair that stuck up everywhere. His eyes matched his head, the red color slightly more bright. But what really struck Aomine in the chest was his smile. Oh yes, that smile was going to reel in every woman within the mall, and maybe a few men if Aomine's reaction was anything to go by.

"Yeah I am. Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you."

Shaking the offered hand, Aomine remembered to close his mouth and actually speak, "I'm Aomine Daiki, a guard here. I was told to bring you this manual and to welcome you here."

With a grin, Kagami took the book and laughed, "You look so excited to be the one doing this, Aomine."

Aomine couldn't help but grin back, "Yeah, well I wasn't looking forward to it, but it turned out better than I thought."

The obvious confusion on Kagami's face had Aomine's heart rate rising. _Fuck, he's hot and cute._

"What do you mean? You like cooking or something?"

"Fuck no. I can barely microwave shit. I meant cause I got to meet you," as smooth as he could, Aomine smirked and winked, turning to walk away, resisting the urge to look back at Kagami.

_Maybe this month won't be so bad after all._

* * *

 

Turning the corner again, his eyes instantly landing on Kagami's kiosk, Aomine slowed his walk, watching the handsome redhead laugh with a middle aged woman, the booklet of cookware in his hand. _Fuckin knew he would reel them in_. And the redhead had. The cooking kiosk was quickly becoming one of the most popular stands in the mall, but not for the utensils. Aomine heard the whispers and comments everywhere he walked about the "handsome boy" at the kiosk on level 1. But from what Aomine had overheard as he had passed by, which was too many times for him to admit too, Kagami wasn't just ripping people off with a sexy smile; he actually knew how to cook and how to use every tool from the kiosk and booklet.

_Hot, cute, and can cook. Just let me take you right here._

Aomine was still watching the redhead as he walked past, the sudden lift of red eyes meeting his something he wasn't prepared for. They both didn't look away for a long moment, Kagami's smile getting bigger until it was falling away, a look of concern on his face now. Confused, Aomine narrowed his eyes before the impact hit him. Or rather, he hit it. The pain shot through his face first, then through his entire body as he was sprawled backwards onto the cold tile, the bright lights from above glaring down on him. He faintly heard someone saying his name, the sound getting a little louder as he came out of his daze. 

"Aomine! Aomine are you ok?" 

"Ahh fuck that hurt. Damn..." sitting up, Aomine shook his head, trying to get his mind to focus.  _What the fuck just happened?_

"Hey take it easy, you hit that pillar really hard." 

It was Kagami who was talking to him, the deep, smooth voice full of concern, and something else Aomine couldn't quite place. Looking up at the redhead, Aomine stared in confusion.

"Pillar?"

Kagami grinned and jerked his head to the side, Aomine's eyes following the movement to find a giant white pillar in front of him. He had walked past pillars like that all over the mall, numerous times a day. They were impossible to miss. Unless of course you weren't watching where you were going. For example, if you were distracted buy a pair of gorgeous red eyes.

The reality of his situation washed over him, his cheeks turning a slight pink at what he had done. Looking around, avoiding any eye contact with Kagami, Aomine stood, brushing his pants off and busying himself with checking his belt. _I just ran into a fuckin pillar cause I was distracted by Kagami, AND HE FUCKIN SAW ME DO IT!._

"Umm thanks, and sorry about that. I was just....your stand has a lot of people and I was checking out the stuff...fuck I gotta go."

Walking away with an awkward wave, Aomine rushed around the corner and into an "employees only" door, the back hall empty. Letting out a deep breath, he promptly smacked his hand over his forehead, his embarrassment overwhelming. He was never going to walk past that damn kiosk again.

* * *

"Aomine!" 

Turning with surprise, the blue haired guard stopped walking. No one normally shouted his name in the mall, unless Satsuki or Kise was visiting him. Tetsu just managed to pop up out of no where and scare the fuck out of him. So when he heard his name, he prepared for the worst, and he got it, in the form of a smiling redhead headed straight for him. Turning away, Aomine thought of his options at this point. One, he could pretend he hadn't heard Kagami and keep walking. Two, he could run away and hope he was faster, or three, he could grow a pair of balls and face the redhead, pretending the other day never happened. As his name was said again, but much closer, he decided on option three. 

Turning with a bored expression, Aomine waited for Kagami to stop before him, "Hey Kagami, what's up?"

The redhead smiled, the expression making Aomine's heart stutter, "Hey I haven't seen you around and was just wondering if you were ok?"

_Oh fuck off, no you didn't bring it up. Goddammit, what are you a damn angel?_

Pretending to think, Aomine looked away to study a crowded clothing store, "What do you mean? Of course I'm fine." 

The blue haired boy watched as Kagami got serious and leaned forward, his voice a whisper now, "I mean the other day, when you...you know...ran into the pillar." 

 

_You had to say it._

Aomine resisted the urge to blush, his blue eyes meeting Kagami's, trying to glare as best he could, "Right. That. I'm fine. Thanks. Never bring it up again."

The glare hadn't worked as Kagami laughed loudly, the sound turning some curious heads turned to look at him. Aomine glared at the people. They didn't need to eye the redhead up like he was a piece of meat. Though, Aomine had done the exact same, but that wasn't something he cared about. He was different of course.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You were just distracted, right?"

Narrowing his eyes, Aomine studied the boy before him, wondering if he was really innocent or really up to something.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You said you were looking at the cooking stuff right? Were you interested in learning to cook?"

_Really innocent. Fuck it, might as well try._

Grinning, Aomine moved off to the side of the mall aisle and leaned against the wall, Kagami following to do the same.

"I was interested in something, yeah."

The redhead cocked his head, "In cooking utensils?"

Pushing a hand through his hair, Aomine cursed to himself. This guy was too much. _How much more obvious can I get before he really gets it?_

Looking at Kagami straight on, Aomine was as blunt as he could be, "Not the cooking utensils, Kagami."

"Oh. Wait, were you checking out the ladies at my kiosk?? That's weird, they are like twice your age, Aomine."

"Holy shit no! What the fuck Kagami?!"

The redhead held his hands up with innocence, "Hey, it's not me who has a weird cougar kink. That's all you."

"I don't have a cougar kink, you dick!" Aomine snapped louder than he expected, some people laughing as they walked past, his embarrassment level just rising more. 

Kagami's eyes got serious as he seemed to be lost in thought, "Then what were you so distracted by that you ran into a fuckin wall? Are you just clumsy?" 

Aomine had had enough. Reaching forward he grabbed the redhead's shirt, pulling him closer as he growled, "You, you fuckin baka. I was distracted by you!" 

Waiting, Aomine watched as the information sunk into Kagami's mind. He half expected the redhead to blush or to pull back surprised. He certainly didn't expect Kagami to smirk slowly, his face full of satisfaction, his voice teasing. 

"Oh? Really?" 

Blue eyes widened as Kagami continued to grin at him, "You little...you fuckin knew the whole time." 

The redhead smirked and winked, the move the same thing Aomine had done when they had first met, "I had my suspicions, but the whole thing turned out better than I thought."

Aomine felt a warm heat in his chest, the teasing glint in Kagami's eyes making him lick his lips slowly, "Oh yeah? How so?"

With a sexy grin, Kagami leaned forward, his hand pushing a small piece of paper into Aomine's hand as he whispered, "Cause I got to see you all cute and embarrassed. See you around, Aomine."

Without looking back, Kagami walked away, a satisfied smile on his face.

Looking down at the number scribbled on the paper, Aomine laughed to himself. _Maybe he would keep this job after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
